


Force and Restraint

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Consensual Sex, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s06e05 The Black Paladins, Established Relationship, Fear Play, Forcing, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s06e05 The Black Paladins, Restraining, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: “What I mean,” Keith adds, breathlessly, “I want you to pin me down and fuck me harder.”“You mean, you want me to force myself on you?” Shiro doesn’t beat around the bush when he asks to clarify.Their gazes are locked. Keith contemplates about how he should reply to that.





	Force and Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd chaos, so don't expect much. That's what happens when you write on your academics but you're a horny bastard.
> 
> Fair Warning: I'm not completely sure how to tag this work, but the contents could possibly be triggering, as it deals a little with being helpless during sex.

The first few times Keith barely could believe his luck, that someone as hot and wonderful as Shiro would like him enough to kiss and have sex with him. Admittedly, what was a little naïve thought slowly turned into a comfortable feeling of steady reassurance that yes, Shiro too, found Keith very, undeniably, unforgivably, goddamn sexy.

Keith wouldn’t want to miss the easy feeling of Shiro sinking slowly into him for one day; he would never want to forget what Shiro’s gentle touches and caressing fingers feel like, slowly roaming over his body. Of course, it wasn’t all bees and flowers, too; and Keith welcomed the urge to rip each other’s clothes of their body and fuck as quick and rough as they can in a barely secluded space just as much.

There’s something that happened once and made him curious; so, when Shiro went down on him to take Keith’s dick into his mouth lazily, occupied with sucking and unable to immediately reply, Keith voices his thought.

“What I mean,” Keith adds, breathlessly, “I want you to pin me down and fuck me harder.”

Shiro bobs his head for a few seconds and then lets the pulsing hard dick drop from his mouth.

“You mean, you want me to force myself on you?” Shiro doesn’t beat around the bush when he asks to clarify.  
Their gazes are locked. Keith contemplates about how he should reply to that.

“Yeah.” His fingers brush through Shiro’s hair, gently. “I can’t explain it, but,” he trails off shortly, “I tried to sit up a little once when we were fucking, but you held my wrists. You didn’t do anything, but the feeling of struggling against your grip was just…”

“Good?” Shiro helps and moves up to him, propping himself up on his elbow next to Keith to look down on him.

“Yeah. I don’t know why.”

“I’d have some explanations.” Shiro smiles, but it’s not completely relaxed. He doesn’t have to say a word, because Keith knows in an instant what he’s thinking about. The fight. Losing control. Shiro almost killing him, holding him. The adrenalin.

“It’s weird,” Keith admits, throat closing a little. “I dreamt about it daily back then.”

“Can I hold you?”

“Yes.”

It takes a heartbeat for Shiro to draw him close and hug him, kiss his forehead. His fingers draw circles on Keith’s chest and miraculously, calming him with the soothing motion. Keith nuzzles against his body and against his chest.

“I don’t think it’s weird,” Shiro tells him, voice soft. “I can’t say yet if I will be into it, too. But I’m pretty willing to try anything,” he smiles.

Keith smiles too, now, extends his hand to touch Shiro’s neck, touching and tickling before he grips it firmly and draws Shiro closer. The kiss is dirty because Keith wants it to be like that, wants Shiro to get the hint. He doesn’t have to wait for long, because Shiro returns the kiss just as dirty, closing in on him and slowly getting on top of him. He drops his full weight on him, making Keith’s breath hitch, opening his mouth and letting his tongue press against Keith’s.

It’s easy to get riled up like that, with open mouthed kisses and Shiro roaming his hands over his body again. Keith lets himself drown in the feeling, loves the way Shiro fucks his mouth with his tongue and takes his just as easily as he presses and rolls his hips against Keith’s.

“Fuck me,” Keith breathes and spreads his legs, guides Shiro’s hand to his dick. “Come on, Shiro. Fuck me,” he taunts.

“Yeah, fuck,” Shiro groans. “Whatever you want, babe.”

With a drizzle of lube, he fucks his dick into his fist, getting himself to full hardness. The tip already nudges against Keith’s entrance, and the smaller guy throws his head back, puts his feet up and pushes his hips back. Shiro takes things slow until he bottomed out, and still takes things slow as he works up a rhythm.

“Hold me,” Keith whines as he’s being filled up good, followed by Shiro’s hip smacking against his ass. He put his full weight on him again. Keith slings his legs around his hip, drawing him closer while Shiro pushes and pulls his dick out. Keith groans loudly when Shiro changes the angle, brushing his dick against his prostate; rhythm still somewhat slow.

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Shiro groans over him and kisses him, slower, softer, longer as he bucks into him. “You take me so good,” he mumbles into Keith’s neck, bites and licks there softly, too. Shiro momentarily stops to take Keith’s arms off his back and push them into the mattress. His fingers encircle his wrists and pin them down, barely using enough force to keep them there. He resolves to pushing his dick back into Keith’s hole, pumping into him in the same steady rhythm as before. 

Even with the limp grip around his wrists, Keith’s heartbeat spikes and he tries to struggle against it. Shiro completely freezes and looks down at him.

“Are you—”

“I’m good,” Keith says, wiggling a little against him, pulling him closer again with his legs, “I want to struggle against it, and you have to hold me tight enough so I can’t get free.”

He loves the gaze Shiro gives him right then: A little uncertain but aroused, waiting, calculating.

“Okay," he finally says. 

“If it’s too much, I will tell you to stop.”

“So, you will say 'stop' ?”

“Yeah,” Keith smiles, hitches himself up under Shiro’s tightening grip to give him a kiss. The angle is awkward and Shiro’s dick slips out; but there’s not enough time to mourn the loss.

“I love you.” Shiro’s voice is entirely too soft but Keith loves it. He digs his heels into Shiro’s back, urging him closer.

“Now fuck me, big boy,” Keith says with a small grin that quickly loses his brashness as Shiro squeezes his wrists and guides his dick back.

Keith groans unashamedly. "Come on,” he encourages after the first few strokes – Shiro is fucking him, holding him down, still going comparably slow when Keith starts struggling against his grip. The feeling goes straight to his dick.

“Fuck."

Shiro fucks a particular hard stroke into his ass; Keith shakily pushes up again, but he feels helpless against the hard grip on him.

Shiro shoves him back, cages him under his muscular and big frame, and speeds up his pace.

“Shiro,” Keith’s moans start sounding like a broken record. He pushes against his arms against and barely musters the strength to lift them from the mattress. He feels helpless, hard and dirty; he knows Shiro will stop whenever he wants to, but for now he holds onto him and doesn’t let him get free that easily.

As Shiro cages him and thrusts into him harder and quicker, Keith suddenly feels fear bubbling up in his throat, masking the feeling of Shiro’s hard cock pulsing in him, but he can’t say anything,he's too paralyzed. He struggles again and this time, he’s catching Shiro off guard, but the bigger man recovers and holds him down again.

Keith’s wrists start to hurt, but he’s enjoying the feeling, the thrill, the helplessness, the feeling of his body fully getting used like he’s just a dumb fucking sex doll. Deep down he knows, that there’s the ability to shift, the ability to get a source of strength out of his Galra genes. He somewhat notices how his teeth got sharper and his eyesight changed – everything is sharper and harsher now, but he wills his strength back to enjoy the feeling of weakness a little longer.

With the slam of Shiro’s hips against him and the erratic fucking his groans grow louder; his heart is racing as Shiro mashes his mouth against his, forcing an entrance with his tongue and pushing it against Keith’s. Keith kisses back and rolls his tongue as his thighs start to shiver, he quickly slides his legs down and pushes his feet against the mattress to meet Shiro’s bruising thrusts.

As they rock together, Shiro’s grunts get louder and Keith somewhat notices how him getting pinned down like this does wonders for Shiro, too.

“Close,” he mutters into Keith’s neck before he bites down and moves harsher; with a last struggle against his firm grip, Shiro is pushed over the edge violently, shudders and gasps as he fucks through his own orgasm, hand barely able to reach for Keith’s dick make him come, too.

It’s not needed, because a second later Keith’s orgasm takes him by surprise; it’s loud and blinding and he shudders through it, spilling on his stomach as Shiro fills him with his cum.

As Keith’s still shuddering and gasping from the feeling, Shiro pulls out and drops next to him, takes a few breaths before pulling Keith close and drop a few kisses on him.

“You’re good?” Shiro asks him and caresses him again, like before, softly stroking over his legs and torso. For a loss of words, Keith curls into him and kisses Shiro’s body as his own chest is heaving.

“Mhmh,” he mumbles finally and closes his eyes to the feeling of Shiro’s warmth and comfortableness. “Thanks,” he mutters into the crook of his neck which is welcomed with a quiet laugh.

“I should thank you.” Shiro’s eyes shine, he kisses the black tousle of hair again and again. “God, babe. That was amazing.”

“It was,” Keith says, still a little shaken; but the warm hug makes it all better and easier to come back to reality. “Shit. Thanks for trying it out with me, I guess.”

Shiro breathes out of his nose, the soft breath tickling Keith’s face. Keith listens to Shiro’s rapid heartbeat slowly coming down. He loves lying in his arms like that, spent and unable to move any further. “I love you,” Keith tells him and earns thousands of soft presses against his face and body as he’s falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to recommend this fic to others, feel free to link or retweet this [Tweet](https://twitter.com/CruelisB/status/1171374113279094784?s=19)!
> 
> _________________________
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!  



End file.
